


Numbers

by gladdecease



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two prisoners in pre-revolutionary France discuss the importance of their numbered brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

"Two four six oh one!" someone calls.

Jean Valjean glares down at the measly amount of food he's been given, vaguely hoping that glaring will make his portion larger. Prison seems to be as bad as they say. He hopes his sister will be alright. The man seated next to him in the cafeteria nudges his side with an elbow.

"Hey," he says, "ain't that your number?" Jean shrugs. And what if it is? He has a name, they can use that. The series of numbers is repeated. The prisoner tsks, brushing greasy hair out of his face. "You don't want to forget your number. That's all you are, to the officers here."

"I am far more than a number," Jean says between bites of the terrible food. Better something than nothing, after all.

His companion snorts. "Not in here you ain't."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/106670.html?thread=23452078#t23452078) in response to [drabblewriter](http://drabblewriter.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Les Miserables, Jean Valjean, much more than just a number


End file.
